


A Crown for the Princess

by geekalogian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekalogian/pseuds/geekalogian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian plays with Emma's hair. Tiny fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown for the Princess

“Don’t turn your head, love, it won’t work right.”

“How are you even doing this with just one ha–ow!”

“Very carefully,” Killian shot back. “And painfully if you don’t hold still.”

They sat in the comfortable silence of the Charmings’ apartment, accompanied only by the sounds of their own voices and the tiny, snortling breaths of sleeping Neal in the bassinet beside them. Emma screwed her face up into a pout, but complied and readjusted her head so that it was straight. Killian braced his knees against her shoulders, looking down at her from his perch on the couch. “There. Now you won’t be going anywhere, will you, Swan?”

She flashed a grin. “Why are you so intent on doing this?”

“I think you’ll quite enjoy it,” Killian resumed tugging and twisting. “It’ll be lovely–not that that’s much of a change for you, of course, darling.”

“I’m not really used to people doing anything with my hair,” she confessed as he twisted another lock, tucking it under his hook and out of the way.

“And that,” He paused his labors for a moment, planting a kiss on the top of her head and drawing in the scent, “is as great a tragedy as any we have faced together. One I fully intend to rectify.” 

“We can’t take much longer–my parents will be home soon, with Henry, and we promised we’d meet everyone later…”

“Almost finished.” Killian murmured, tucking the last of the ends in and resting his hand gently on her shoulder. He admired his work, kissed her head one more time, and finally rose from the couch. “Shall we see if it meets with the Savior’s approval?”

He led her by the hand to David and Snow’s full-length mirror in the living room. She bit back a gasp when she saw herself–golden hair elegantly twisted into a braid that wrapped over her head. “It’s … it’s beautiful, Killian. Almost…” she searched for the word as he sidled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin against her shoulder, a pleased smile as he watched his beloved gape at his handiwork.”

“Royal, Swan. It’s royal. A crown for my princess at last.”

She turned in his arms and leaned into the embrace, lips softly touching his and lingering. “Remind me to let you be my stylist more often.”

“If this is my reward, I shall seek out every possible opportunity,” he murmured with a devilish grin. “Now, come. I believe I hear the little prince stirring from his nap. We should probably ready him for our outing with your family.”

“Yeah, we should.” Emma smiled after Killian as he made his way to the bassinet, a grin spreading across his face as he bid her brother a good afternoon. Our family, she thought to herself. Ours. And family looks better on us every day.

“Hold still … just a moment longer… . there! Darling, you look radiant. As always.”

Another day, another golden crown braid. The fourth one this week. Little fingers reached up to pat everything into place, and shining blue eyes looked up at Killian with a delighted smile. “It’s perfect, Daddy! Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like it?”

“I’m certain it will go perfectly with the dress your grandmother has picked out for tonight. A crown for my princess,” he added, lifting his giggling daughter up one-armed onto his hip, and kissing her gently on the nose. “Shall we go show your mother that the two of you will be matching tonight?”

She clapped her hands, and soon the two of them were bouncing down the staircase. “Mama! Mama! Look!”

Emma turned to see her little girl in her husband’s arms. “Well how about that! We’ll be twins tonight, won’t we?”

Giggling was the reply. “Daddy did it for me. Isn’t it pretty??”

“It sure is.” Emma crossed to meet the two of them, drawing Killian and the littlest princess into a hug. Their daughter wasn’t the only one who was radiant. Every day, she thought with a contented sigh. Family looks better on us every day.


End file.
